


On The Market

by Lion_Turtle_of_Light



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Okay some will, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, References to Depression, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, no happy endings here, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_Turtle_of_Light/pseuds/Lion_Turtle_of_Light
Summary: This is basically going to be a prompt list (of sorts) for the 9-1-1 fandom. These ideas are just something I need to get out of my head because I don't have time to actually sit and write them. We all know the pain of having so many ideas but not enough time to dedicate to finishing anything. All of these prompts are up for grabs. If you would like to use any of these just let me know so I can check it out when you finish! These ideas come from life situations, unfinished works, quotes, TV show relations, songs, or just randomly. Enjoy!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Karen Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Lena Bosko, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. You Promised - You Lied

**Author's Note:**

> This one started out with a idea but I couldn't find a way to finish it. I'll include the start of the fic and the general idea I had. Feel free to adjust it a bit but I'd really like it to stay mostly the same concept (if possible). I'm still learning how to work this site, so go easy! I should be posting more prompts soon. Thank you and Enjoy!

Buck sighed looking at his phone again. _This is getting tiring_. His thoughts circled around in his head endlessly. He didn’t know what he kept doing wrong with his relationships. He’s given himself completely to those he was involved with but every single time it hadn’t been enough. _He wasn’t enough_. Shaking those thoughts, he placed his phone down on the table. Anything was better than waiting for a text from someone who obviously didn’t care as much as he did. Everything was still a bit raw since his release from the hospital. The lack of visits from the team and now Eddie refusing to even speak to him were really getting to him. Maybe that was for the best. Surely dwelling on things that weren’t going to happen wasn’t worth his mental health.

Buck couldn’t help it though. He needed something to hold onto after everything that had happened. It had been almost three days since Maddie had visited and when he tried to speak his mind, she simply dismissed his concerns. The team hadn’t been around since his release from the hospital which was over two weeks ago. The dark thoughts crept in more frequently since that night. The thoughts couldn’t be stopped. No matter how much redirecting or how many distractions he tried, his mind only seemed to want to torment him.

_______________________________________

General idea: Buck feels abandoned by his family and team. They haven't been around like they said they would. It hurts to be lied to again by people he thought he could trust. The last time Eddie texted was the night before last and it was a simple "Home. Going to sleep." He had refused to reply to any of Bucks' messages even though Buck knew he had seen them. The rest of the team was about the same. No calls or texts for the past week. Being stuck in his house with no one to talk to and not being able to do too much on his own is really messing with his head. Buck hadn't had a depressive spell this bad since before he left for South America. Without the support of his friends and family, how deep will he sink into this darkness?

Also: The team meets for their usually scheduled dinner that happens every other weekend and realize that no one has been reaching out to or heard from Buck in over a week (there is a break between the above stuff and the dinner). They start to realize that they broke their promise to not leave him alone and include him in the team activities outside of work. Maddie knows that promises were, above all, the most sacred of things for the Buckley family. The siblings heavily believed the "My word is my bond" saying. They didn't know how to fix this, but they had to try right?

ADDING A QUOTE: "I know it is a burden to be confronted by my sadness. So, I swallow it dressed with bitterness and poison only myself." ~ Unknown


	2. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quote that I thought would make a great prompt. I imagine Buck is the one saying this honestly. It seems like something he would say.

Maybe one day we'll meet again and explain

to each other what really happened. 

Maybe one day we'll finally understand. 

Until then, I hope you live your best life and

I hope you really do all the things

you said you wanted to do.

\- R.M. Drake


	3. I choose me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt with multiple quotes. I really thought they went well together in one fic. I DO NOT OWN THESE! I also don't make profit from this.

"One day it just clicks... You realize what's important and what isn't. You learn to care less about what other people think of you and more about what you think of yourself. You realize how far you've come and remember when you thought things were such a mess that they'd never recover. And then you'd smile. You smile because you are truly proud of yourself and the person you've fought to become." ~ Steve Maraboli

++++++

"Hey little fighter, soon things will get brighter" ~ Unknown

++++++

"The hardest walk is walking alone, but its also the walk that makes you the strongest" ~ Unknown

++++++

"Note to self: You gotta do this for you. This is for you. This isn't about anybody. Live for you. Honor you. Never lose sight of that" ~ Unknown

++++++

Bonus quote (but not required): _"I am what I make I myself, not what my situation tries to make me."_


	4. I am Who I am, and I am Who I was, and I am Who I will always be, Got that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know what the title is from you get bonus points! Basically this is a rant that I am never going to be able to write but needed to see it written. It upsets me with some of these fics (even if they are amazing) that Buck just forgives everyone for all of their actions. These ADULTS are petty sometimes and that upsets me. Anyway, on to my idea.

The comments of "You can't read," "You can't do math," "I bet Maddie wrote your admissions paper to college," (just as examples from the show) really upset Buck even though he doesn't show it. He laughs and moves on like he was told to do growing up. Basically, the team makes all these comments and they continue to make worse comments while disregarding the effect it will obviously have on Buck. Eventually, there is an event (maybe at the firehouse for the kids or something) and one of the moms from Christopher's school is there. She calls them out on their terrible behavior. Grown adults shouldn't act like the team is doing. Then, Maddie (or someone) just in like "What's she talking about?!" Cue the big sister Maddie (that Buck deserves). 

This is just the basics - add whatever you want to this. 

+++++

Bonus if Buck is like Dyslexic or something and he thought they knew but were being mean anyway.


	5. I Believe in Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! This one isn't a whump or angst prompt. Figured this needed some marshmallow fluff to make it better. I need me some Chris and Buck time (with maybe a dash of firefam and Buddie) together.

Idea: Chris gets hurt (physically or emotionally) again doing something (of your choice) but is too embarrassed to tell his dad about what really happened. He was being teased about believing in things like Santa, Easter-bunny, miracles, guardian angels, etc. (you know magical things that people, kids especially, believe in) Buck steps in like the good stepdad he is (even though him and Eddie aren't dating, regardless of what abuelita says). Do what you want with this - make it Buck/Eddie getting together and/or the firefam realizing that this kid, that they weren't sure about when he first came to the station, is actually a DAD now and an incredible friend/brother/son to them. I just would like a big part of it to be Chris & Buck. 

++++++

This idea came from the quote: _"I've personally danced with fate a few too many times to not believe in the magic of this world"_ ~ Kiana Azizian

(Feel free to use it in the actual fic)


	6. But At What Cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Navy Seal Buck!

“To whom does war bring prosperity?” Senator George Norris of Nebraska asked on the Senate floor. “Not to the soldier, . . . not to the broken hearted widow, . . . not to the mother who weeps at the death of her brave boy. . . . I feel that we are about to put the dollar sign on the American flag.”

May also add this: In April 1918, a mob seized Robert Prager, a young German American, stripped off his clothes, dressed him in an American flag, marched him through the streets, and lynched him. Brought to trial, the ringleaders were acquitted on the grounds that the lynching was a “patriotic murder.”

~ This is a quote from _The American People_ in regards to America getting involved in World War 1. The center part of the quote is what I really liked but you can choose whichever you want. 

~ Basically why/how Buck came to realize that American views in regards to the world and the troubles of patriotism. Maybe a mission he was not okay with or something went wrong that they told him to 'let go' of after the mission.


	7. Travis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR STATION 19 3x06!!!

"Travis, Are you there?" Pilar asks, voice fragile and soft.

"I'm here, mom" Buck finally replies. 

"I'm ready to go, Travis" Pilar admits 

"No. No, the sun will be up soon. And then we can get you out, so I need you to just talk to me for a little bit longer." Buck pauses. 

"Hey Mom?" Buck says

"Travis?" Pilar asks

"I forgive you. You saved me. You did the best that you could every day, just for me. And I'm not angry anymore. And I love you." Buck tries to keep his voice steady as he speaks, knowing this means so much to Pilar. 

"Father God..." Pilar begins over the phone causing Bucks face to crumble slightly. "Thank you for the love you have shown me through my son. And thank you, Lord, for sending me an angel to walk me home, so I do not have to walk alone. And also... When eyes... Peaceful. Oranges. Shh... So..." 

"And, Lord," Buck continues, "thank you for the gift of connection... that when we feel most alone, you are with us. And thank you, Lord, that your promise remains true, that when we knock, you open the door. Walk now... with your faithful servant Pilar... as she makes her way home to you, Lord. Amen" 

"Pilar?"

"Pilar?" 

Buck gently hangs up the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Background on the scene: A blizzard happening in town. Travis is on phone duty. A woman calls in confused and later Travis realizes she has went off the road by a bridge. By the time Travis gets a rescue team (from another station because he is still on phone duty) over there, she can't honk the horn. The rescue team has to move on to other accidents. Travis stays on the phone with her, trying to keep her company and keep her awake. Turns out she was hoping to talk to her son, Simon, because he was angry with her over what happened when Simon was younger. Travis learns that Pilar took her son and left her abusive husband. When it becomes clear Pilar will not make it until the sun comes up (when the rescue team can search again), Travis pretends to be he son so he can give her the forgiveness she needs to move on peacefully. Travis finishes her prayer after she is unable to do so herself. It ends with Pilar no longer answering Travis and then Travis cries. (This is just the very basics of the scene so you can understand. Change whatever you want!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this scene on Station 19. It was heartbreaking and wholesome at the same time. I imagined Buck in this situation for some reason. I replaced Simon (the patients son) with Travis (Station 19 FF) in this situation and Buck with Travis (if that makes sense). Pilar's name can be replaced if you want as well. You can change the 'Buck says' and 'Pilar says' stuff and add more context. I just want the basic dialog to be in the fic.


	8. Turning the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need some more Buck/Josh in this fandom!

Buck begins to build a life outside of the fire station. That leads him to new friends and a therapy group (not necessarily related to one another if you don't want). This also leads him to Josh Russo, who later become his boyfriend - his partner. This follows his journey of discovering his self-worth, hope, friendship, and happiness without manipulations. 

Months later, the firefam when scheduling another get together as they do every other weekend - they realize its been months since Buck was really involved with them outside of work related events. Buck has been keeping their relationships 'professional' and doesn't talk to them about personal things like he used to do. He also looks happier and healthier than he had nearly a year ago, after the tsunami. When asked to be involved with them (after like 3 months of him distancing himself) he says that he has plans that he can't reschedule. 

It's been over a year now and Buck is better than ever. Maddie is the one that actually gets Buck to a get together with the firefam. This is to celebrate something random. Here they meet Josh and learn about all their friends. (Not looking for a lot of drama but the Firefam would be disappointed that they did not really know Buck at all.) 

Fast forward again the battalion chief comes out of the woodwork one day to congratulate Lieutenant Buckley on his achievements and his transfer has been approved. Buck wanted to transfer so that Josh and Buck could move closer to the call center so that Josh did not have to drive so far to go to work from their current place. Many feels but ultimately Buck is okay with their petty disappointment and anger (Why can't they just be happy for them). 

More time has passed. They see Buck again at another celebration - maybe the adoption of Hen and Karen's foster baby? Tensions are calmer now. They ask about his relationship and his life. He's been great, amazing and his time with Josh has been everything he's wanted from a relationship and more. There's something about the way he grins at Josh when he isn't looking that clues Athena that something more is going on currently.

Weeks later, Maddie ends up letting it slip to Chim that Buck proposed. Josh said Yes! (of course) And honestly, the firefam are happy for them. It's bittersweet, him moving on without them, but its understandable. They didn't make time for him even when they said they would. They let the opportunity pass and they regret it but the life he has now and how much he has grown - well they can't necessarily be angry about that.

Remember this is about _Buck's_ journey towards happiness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quotes that somewhat inspired this:

_"There are days when you realize turning the page is the best feeling in the world - because you realize there's so much more to the book than the page you were stuck on."_ ~ Unknown

_"Hopefully, I'll take a different road tonight. Although my shoes are still the same, I hope I walk in them differently."_ ~ Amina Mehmood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be as long as you want (though I would really like it to be on the longer side). So I need to point out that Buck does not cut ties with Chris. There isn't any cutting ties really just distance and boundaries. You can include or change whatever as this was just the bases of the idea that won't leave me alone. You can include a wedding, later adoption, etc. or a different beautiful future. Buck just needs support from people that maybe aren't going to call his 'exhausting' for having emotions. Especially after the last episode where Buck was concerned about losing everyone and then the team did the equivalent of rolling their eyes at his 'ridiculousness' (which was frustrating for me). How is it that this fandom can write these characters to be better than they are on screen? Show writers keep making the characters go in every which direction and sometimes backtracking on the character development they made. Sorry rant over... for now :) 
> 
> SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES


	9. Tell Them How You Broke Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck will usually be the center of all my prompts

Got this idea from an instagram clip on my explore page from 0.03sad <https://www.instagram.com/p/B_nkzfyjDSX/?igshid=1spmdtdo40tfc>

_"If they ask you about me... Tell them... I was the only person in your entire life who ever loved with hoenesty... and then... Tell them how you broke my heart."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else have a huge problem with run-on sentences? My sentence structure (most times) is disastrous honestly. I need help O-o


	10. Below the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been bothering me for a while now. Have fun with it! I just really need this out of my head. 

Basically, someone (maybe May) wanted to get some old pictures from the firefam moments over the past few years. Buck is the one most prone to taking and keeping these pictures on his laptop and phone. Only problem is that Buck's phone was lost in the tsunami last year and this new one does not have any pictures since he had to create a new backup account in case someone got hold of his new phone. So, he goes to check his old backup on his laptop (which is more secure). Turns out all the pictures and videos Chris and Buck took from the pier are on there. Buck up and leaves, obviously on the verge of a panic attack. The others come to find out what happened (or something - honestly move the situation how you want but for the reveal I didn't want Buck there).

Chris didn't want his dad to feel bad or left out for having to work while Buck and him were on the pier which Chris had been begging to go to for months. So, Chris made a lot of videos explaining their activities throughout the day and looks as many pictures as his little heart desired. It was also heavily implied by Chris (the adorable little matchmaker that is sick of his two dads pinning for each other) that Buck is an amazing stepdad and that he wants Buck and Eddie to just date already. This leads to the firefam learning more about the day and the events in the tsunami. The phone was on a silicone lanyard so that Chris couldn't drop it.

Ft. the initial wave: " _Where did all the water go,_ " the phone pole scene, terrifying water, getting on the firetruck and Buck disappearing under debris - which is when the lanyard breaks free from Chris and the video stops a little while later. The firefam has never been very successful in getting Buck to talk about what happened. You can choose which reaction they have but one thing is for sure Evan Buckley needs a hug and some loving from his pseudo-parents. Obviously, Buck and Eddie need some attention too with a some time with our favorite little boy. 


	11. This City's Gonna Break My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG REQUEST - This song has been playing nonstop in my head when thinking about and reading 9-1-1 works lately. Buck is of course the star of this. Mess with the pronouns if you want. Have fun with it!

_I've been seeing lonely people in crowded rooms_   
_Covering their old heartbreaks with new tattoos_   
_It's all about smoke screens and cigarettes_   
_Looking through low lights at silhouettes_   
_But all I see is lonely people in crowded rooms_   
  
_This city's gonna break my heart_   
_This city's gonna love me then leave me alone_   
_This city's got me chasing stars_   
_It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home_   
_Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong?_   
_This city's gonna break my heart_   
_She's always gonna break your heart, oh_   
  
_I remember mornings when my head didn't hurt_   
_And I remember nights when art didn't feel like work_   
_She wakes up at noon and she's out 'til three_   
_She leaves her perfume all over me_   
_But I remember mornings when my head didn't hurt_   
  
_This city's gonna break my heart_   
_This city's gonna love me then leave me alone_   
_This city's got me chasing stars_   
_It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home_   
_Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong?_   
_This city's gonna break my heart_   
_She's always gonna break your heart, oh_   
  
_She got a hold on me_   
_She got me wrapped round her finger_   
_She got a hold on me_   
_She got me wrapped round her finger, oh yeah_   
  
_This city's gonna break my heart_   
_This city's gonna love me then leave me alone_   
_This city's got me chasing stars_   
_It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home_   
_Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong?_   
_This city's gonna break my heart_   
_She's always gonna break your heart, oh_   
  
_This city's gonna break my heart, hey_   
_She's always gonna break your heart_


	12. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea brought to you by Insta. Maybe Buddie related? Buck centered??

"As I stand on this street corner and watch these two roads meet

I suddenly feel at peace.

Maybe it’s because at my feet lies at the intersection of two distinct paths,

merging at a point of vulnerability.

Maybe because it’s a reminder of you and me

and a blissful bond we once shared.

Without a care in the world,

my arms wrapped around you to shelter you from the cold.

Two souls kept warm by each other’s company.

Two hearts dancing in the rain playfully,

Two minds with the same thing in mind;

You want me to be yours and I want you to be mine.

I don’t know, maybe I’m crazy.

Maybe time has finally outplayed me

Maybe I’ve stopped seeing beauty in the little things,

Maybe I’ve stopped appreciating the gift life brings.

Maybe I’m in over my head.

Or maybe I just miss the familiar contours of your body under the chalk white sheets of my bed.

I don’t know,

maybe this is normal.

Maybe I stopped being myself after you left,

maybe this is all a test.

Maybe I failed and I couldn’t clean up the mess.

Maybe that’s why the rain suddenly feels colder on my skin.

Maybe that’s why whenever I try to apologize, I don’t know where to begin or

where to end all these that I’ve typed in my mind I wanna tell you

I just can’t bring myself to hit send.

Maybe I fucked up and I won’t admit it.

Maybe I’m a coward.

Seems like I’ve got all the time in the world,

maybe I should do something about it.

I mean,

Every minute without you feels like an hour

Maybe I’m a fool for distancing myself from you

Maybe that's why I couldn’t admit that I loved you

because for some reason

I couldn’t accept that maybe

Just maybe

You might have loved me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link: https://www.instagram.com/tv/B-_H5d8nuFK/?igshid=1xmhramxnl9pr


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any mistakes (or point them out and I will fix them).

Eddie and the squad think Buck is cheating after Eddie sees some images and messages on Buck's phone. Those pictures are actually from TK Strand (that isn't his contact name in Buck's phone). The messages vary (though they are much deeper than the conversations that Buck has with Eddie about his series of unfortunate events) but the pictures are of TK's chest or such. He is very self-conscious of his scars from surgery and the gunshot wound. He decided to reach out to the man who is like a brother to him. Buck, of course, is upset that one: Eddie would go through his phone actively looking for something like that/ to pick a fight, two: that Eddie's first thought was that Buck was cheating, and three: that his brother was hurting. Eddie makes all these (wrong) assumptions along with the 118. Eddie says some horrible things during a fight and Buck tells him to leave his apartment. Buck then goes to the Chief for emergency leave and goes to visit TK where both men get some comfort from the 126, especially Owen and Judd (because someone needs to protect these two babies). Meanwhile, the 118 is confused on why Buck has left and then get angry because they think they caught him in his cheating. Big sister Maddie and little sister May to the rescue. Maddie has never met TK but she knows how close the two are but May has met TK through video calls and late night conversations with Buck. May is scarily similar to her mother when she is angry. End it how you wish - more angst or fluffy fluff (but torture them a little - forgiveness too soon feels really fake in my opinion) 

~~~~ Featuring

"I.. I didn't mean it like that Buck"

"Get out"

"Buck, Evan, listen I-" 

"I'm asking you to please leave."

"Bu-"

"OUT!" 

Eddie exits stage left

#### 


	14. Cold Cup of Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Better Now by Oh Wonder. We are always whumping Buck and this song made me think of that. Just picturing Eddie waiting for Buck at the hospital again. (Though maybe not making it his fault this time - there are so many fics where Buck does something 'stupid' and the team call him an idiot, etc. for doing his job and that kinda frustrates me.) The end of the song always gets me in the feels with the "You deserve to feel better now." You can choose the ending of the fic <3

_You've been through it all and I'll wait for the call just to know_   
_If you're better now_

_Twenty-two hours_   
_Pacing the room_   
_Praying for you_   
_Hot cup of coffee_   
_They said you're sleeping_   
_No news is good_   
_Nothing to do_   
_Cold cup of coffee_

_Never been scared about the future_   
_Don't think I'll make it if I lose you_

_So I hope you're feeling better now, better now_   
_Better now, better now_   
_Yeah, I hope you're feeling better now, better now_   
_And they've lifted the dark clouds_   
_'Cause you've been through it all and I'll wait for the call just to know_   
_If you're better now_

_Forty-two hours_   
_The endless bleep_   
_Vending machine_   
_Hot cup of coffee_   
_I brought you flowers_   
_Wish you could see_   
_Yellows and greens_   
_Cold cup of coffee_

_Never been scared about the future_   
_Don't think I'll make it if I lose you_   
_(Lose you)_

_So I hope you're feeling better now, better now_   
_Better now, better now_   
_Yeah, I hope you're feeling better now, better now_   
_And they've lifted the dark clouds_   
_'Cause you've been through it all and I'll wait for the call just to know_

_I hope, better now_   
_(And I hope you're feeling better now)_   
_I'll do anything for you to be better now_   
_(Someday)_   
_Better now, I hope you're feeling better now_   
_And I hope you're feeling better, better now_   
_And I hope you're feeling better now_   
_And I hope you're feeling better, better now_   
_And I hope you're feeling better now_   
_And I hope you're feeling better, better now_   
_And I hope you're feeling better now_

_So I hope you're feeling better now, better now (Better now, someday)_   
_Better now, better now_   
_Yeah, I hope you're feeling better now, better now (Better now)_   
_And they've lifted the dark clouds_   
_'Cause you've been through it all and I'll wait for the call just to know_

_You deserve to feel better now_


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, what is with you guys?!" Buck's frustration leaked through in his tone. 

"Look, we just want you to be happy" came Chimney's calm reply. Buck didn't have a clue what he was talking about. In fact, he was growing quiet annoyed with the teams antics the past few weeks. The comments, nudging, looks, and hints about his life. It was getting frustrating. He did not get what they were so worked up about and aiming towards. 

"Whatever it is you guys think you're doing needs to stop." 

"Buckaroo, come on it's us. We can all be honest about what is going on here." Hen spoke up, sharing a look with Chimney. They had worked hard the past few weeks to get this ball rolling, both wanting to win the bet going around. 

"I don't know what you think I'm supposed to be honest about."

"You and Eddie!" Chim was sick of just hinting at what was going on and his date for winning the bet was coming up fast. Buck looked confused.

"What about Eddie and I? Is there something wrong?" Hen and Chim laughed at the question. This man was oblivious to what was right in front of him. 

"We're talking about the fact that you are dating!" Buck scoffed at them. 

"We aren't dating." 

"Oh come on! The dates, sleepovers, sharing responsibility of Christopher, and so on. You are co-parenting him even!" The frustration he felt started to leak into his expression. 

"We. are. not. dating." He spaced out the words for better understanding. "Eddie invited me along to the zoo because I'm the one who knows the most about the animals. I cook for them because Eddie can't cook to save his life. They sometimes stay over because Chis is already asleep after games or a movie. Eddie sometimes is not great with his words and wants a little help. We are not co-parenting, I'm just helping where I can. He's a good friend but nothing more." Buck got up from the table with his half-eaten sandwich, he had lost his appetite. 

"Buck, it's clear as day the you feel something for each other. We just want to see you stop dancing-" Hen cut off as Eddie and Bobby reached the top of the steps. Eddie raised an eyebrow at them while Bobby sighed. 

"Who's dancing?" Eddie asked amused. Chim and Hen shared a look with Bobby. 

"No one. Just an expressi-" 

"They think we should 'stop dancing around' our feelings for each other because apparently we are dating." Buck wasn't going to hide this ridiculous conversation from Eddie, who was the other subject in it. Eddie's face showed his confusion as he looked at Buck who looked bored and frustrated. The rest of the firefighters around looked uneasy and shocked that Buck was actually going for it. "They haven't left me alone for weeks about 'bettering my life' and to 'stop lying to myself.' It driving me insane listening to them. So, let's just get this out in the open." Well that wasn't what they were expecting. Buck turned again to address them all. "Eddie and I have not, will not ever date each other. I help with Chris but there are no feelings beyond friendship between the two of us." Silence followed his announcement. Buck checked his watch and noticed that shift had ended since this started. He gathered his things and left without interruption. 

___________________________________________________

The team keeps pushing for something that isn't there. Buck does **not** have feelings for Eddie but the accusations are getting to him. He is extremely uncomfortable with the entire team because of their attitude. Eddie is less uncomfortable because he has felt affection for his teammate but more like the way a person falls for their hero than the way he felt for Shannon in the beginning. Eddie is working through those feelings with Frank. Buck has actually found a partner in Josh (OR JIM STREET from SWAT) but does not want the team to know. They are always gossiping, teasing, taunting, and such when it comes to his life. For once, he just wanted something for himself, something that wasn't going to be used as the basis for a joke. This leads to fighting and a line being drawn in the sand. Buck either decides he is done with this firehouse because it has felt less and less like home these past few months or he starts to make his relationships with the team more professional and less personal. Either way, their lives will never be the same. 


End file.
